


The T-Rex Job, Parts 1-3 [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man. A plan. A dinosaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The T-Rex Job, Parts 1-3 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The T-Rex Job, Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65125) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/ifhn)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/t-rex-job) | 6 MB | 08:43


End file.
